To Boldly Welcome Into The Greater Good
by Srelex
Summary: The Tau Empire is transported near DS9 during the Dominion War by a freak dimensional anomaly. What will happen as one idealistic government clashes with another?
1. Chapter I: Anomaly

Captain Stiluun Arker of the Imperial battleship _Krauser _stood on the command deck, absently gazing out at the starfield before him, as various messages were droned out over the intercom of the mighty vessel. Lately, psykers and astropaths in this area were reporting very unusual warp activity in this space, in the vicinity of the Tau Empire; could this have something to do with the blue-skinned xeno technosorcers? Or even worse, some foul concoction of Chaos, or some harbinger of the arrival of the Tyranid fleet that was about this arm of the galaxy? Either way, it needed investigating.

"Sir, we are picking up increasing readings of most unusual nature." One of the bridge servitors reported. "The machine spirits are still processing their nature."

"Would they pose any risk to us?" demanded Arker. Damned if his career was going to end here, in some Emperor-forsaken patch of space, over some warp insanity.

"As far as I can tell, not yet. It appears to very localized, and as yet does not appear to have spread beyond Tau borders."

"What is causing it?"

"As I have said, we do not know. However, one theorization is that some undulation of warp matter is causing..."

"Alright, alright, I apologize that I ask."

Arker turned around to continue watching the expanse of space before him when a bright red swirly mass began to form among the stars ahead of him, like demented version of the Eye of Terror.

"What in the Emperor's name is that?!" he demanded as alarms set off around the ship.

"The warp anomaly has reached zero point! Brace yourselves!"

Arker held onto a nearby railing as the mass continued to increase in brightness until he had to shield his eyes. There was an intense but brief flash, and he lowered his arm, rubbing his face. He looked up, to see that the stars he had been looking upon a moment ago had vanished.

"What the hell?"

**

"Kira, what's going on?"

Benjamin Sisko stepped onto the command deck of Deep Space Nine, having just been woken out of bed, as alarms rang around the station. Personnel were scurrying around as Worf and O'Brian studied various readouts from the consoles there. He had heard mutterings about 'tachyon concentrations' or something, but he was too drowsy to think clearly.

"There appears to be a major subspace disturbance spanning at least a hundred light-years near our position." Announced Kira.

"Anything to do with the wormhole?"

"Negative." Announced Worf. "It appears to be consisting of a particle concentration that we cannot identify."

The entire station suddenly rumbled, prompting everyone to grab hold of something. Several readouts flickered, as did the lights.

"Any damage?" said Sikso.

"Some of our computer systems have been knocked slightly out of orientation, but other than that, nothing." Reported O'Brian.

"Captain..." Kira's voice trailed off. "These readouts just came in. All the stars in a circular area just next to us...have changed position."


	2. Chapter II: First Contact

Within the glittering capital city of T'au, the Ethereal had gathered a council. It had become evident that something was not right; the stars in the sky had changed position, the Ork raiding groups on their borders had vanishes, and their observatories had reported that the Eye of Terror and the Maelstrom had simply vanished. This had just been following the strange Warp anomaly; now, the people of the Tau Empire were confused, and wanting an explanation. Scouts of the Air Caste had already been dispatched.

Inside the Ethereal Council chamber, Aun'Va, wisest and oldest of the Ethereals, sat and listened to reports from Earth Caste representatives, and observed holographic updates as to the galactic pane. He wondered whether this would turn out to be a setback or advancement for the Greater Good—clearly, their strategy would need rethinking either way.

"Wise one, we have evaluated the situation thusly." Announced a Earth Caste researcher, appearing as a hologram.

"Speak." Said Aun'Va.

"We have studied the positions of the stars, the level of radiation and cosmic energies, and we have determined that our entire Empire has been transported backwards almost 40,000 years in the past via some freakish warp anomaly."

Aun'Va paused for thought. Then, he smiled.

"This information is most interesting, my child. In fact, I feel that this is a blessing, rather than a curse, as some have feared."

"What should our actions be now?" asked one of the Ethereals.

"In our time, we were but a single spark of light in the encroaching darkness. Now, in these no doubt saner times, we are the true power. Humanity will likely have barely stretched out from their homeworld, the various species that seek to cause nothing but destruction will be mere seeds of their future selves at best, and the Tyranids are still millennia off. Whereas, despite our advancement, we still had things for learn, our technology will be beyond their conceiving in this time." He chuckled. "Yes, my children, this is most excellent. Tell me, loyal one of the Air Caste, have we made contact with anyone yet?"

"No as such, sir. However, one scout reports detecting a small space station of some kind near our borders, and what appears to be a special anomaly. A wormhole."

"It is time we commence the spreading of the Greater Good anew, my friends. No more do we have to fear of retribution from powers greater than us, for we are the ultimate power now. Contact the Earth Caste, and instruct them to head to this space station. I am most curious to determine just who we can expect to meet."

**

In the ops room aboard Deep Space Nine, Sisko had gathered all necessary command personnel for an emergency meeting. On several screens, the faces of several Starfleet admirals were displayed, including Klingons. Apparently, distress and panic over the replacement of an entire area of space had swept the Federation. With the Dominion at their doorstep, this needed evaluation immediately.

"Can we expect any reinforcements, sir? We are concerned about the possibility of any new species that may accompany this anomaly." Said Sisko to one of the admirals.

"We've already sent someone, captain." Replied the admiral.

"Who?"

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard himself." Smiled the Admiral. Worf looked up at the name, his eyes seemingly glazing over at the memories. "If any beings you encounter are hostile, he'll be the best one to get out of trouble. He's fought the Borg, after all. If they're not, he has his charms."

"Pah!" One of the Klingon representatives on the screens spat. "This phenomena is clearly not natural! We of the Klingon Empire strongly advise the placement of military forces near this new area of space, to contain whatever creatures may be responsible for this?"

"And opening us up to the Dominion?" said Sisko calmly. The Klingon frowned.

"If such a race is capable of mass dimensional transportation of this kind, then they are a threat ten thousand times greater than the Dominion combined!"

"All the better not to provoke them." Said one of the Federation admirals. "Sisko, keep your station on alert, and report any activity to us immediately."

"Hold on." Interjected another admiral. "Could this have something to with the wormhole?"

"Negative." Announced Kira. "The wormhole showed zero activity during the incident. It's been calm lately."

"Understood." Said the admiral. "We'll be in touch, Sisko. Starfleet command out."

The screens flickered black. Sisko turned to his crew, looking tired.

"Gentlemen, this is probably the beginning of what will turn out to be a historical event. We have an entirely new sector of space on our doorstep, with unknown races and worlds within. However, we must take no chances, so I'm giving the order for us to head to full battle status on a moment's notice, as a precaution. Understood?"

The crew resounded with affirmatives, when a console beeped.

"Sir, it is the Enterprise." Announced Worf. "She is heading into the new sector of space as ordered. "

"If there is one person who can pull this off, it's Picard." Said Sisko. "Let's just hope whatever he finds in there isn't like the Borg or the Dominion."

**

Aboard the bridge of the Enterprise-E, Jean-Luc Picard's brow furrowed as he analysed the latest special readouts. The Borg, the Dominion, and now this. Still, at least it would give them a chance to explore, something they had not done in a while.

"Captain," announced Data, "sensors are picking up an object approaching us at lightspeed. It appears to be using a peculiar method of propulsion that I cannot identify."

Picard sat up as everyone on the bridge tensed. Here it came. The moment of truth.

"Anything else on said vessel?"

"Our sensor readouts are hazy, but it is...fairly large."

"Drop out of warp speed." Ordered Picard.

The starship slowed down to impulse speed, at the border of the new section of space. A few moments passed before another ship, much, much bigger, also appeared out of lightspeed, hanging in space several kilometers ahead.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Reported Data.

"Open a transmission." Said Picard. "Unknown vessel. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets. On behalf of our civilization, I extent to you our hand of friendship."

The screen flickered, before finally displaying a blue-skinned, slit-eyed humanoid in robes of some kind.

"I am Por'Fiu Shata," he announced, in an accent not dissimilar to the one used in the Earth region known as East Asia. "I am representing the Tau Empire and it's people. On our behalf, I extend to you the message of the Greater Good, and hope you embrace it."


	3. Chapter III: Impressions

Cleaning a glass, Quark was taking various strands of conversation as personnel chatted in the bar. Like everyone aboard the station with intact mental faculties, he had heard about the warp fluctuation anomaly or whatever that completely rearranged a spherical area of space right that was practically right next to DS9 and the wormhole. Sisko and everyone else in Ops were fretting over it, quite understandably, and it had been on everyone's conversation since yesterday. Rom was off at the sensory array to properly map this new area, and now Sisko was insisting that everyone with a recognizable face remain with him. Wasn't exactly encouraging business down here.

"So, Quark." Quark jumped as Odo appeared at the bar. "What do you make of this little...incident? Got any new ideas as to how to get latinum from this?"

"Peh. I'll let Starfleet decide what to make of all this." Snorted Quark dismissively. "As long as some monsters that make the Borg look like Tribbles don't come charging out to eat us, I'm unconcerned."

"Well, that's a pity." Said Odo, leering in. "Just between you and me, the USS Enterprise just made contact with a new race in that area."

Quark was silent for a moment, then he lowered his voice a notch.

"Say what?"

"Details are sketchy—captain Picard hasn't told us much. Apparently, they're an empire, and they call themselves the Tau."

"Tau, huh? What are they like?"

"Friendly enough not to fire on us at first sight. Now, here's the main thing. Picard has arranged for Deep Space Nine to be the place for initial talks between us and this new race. He believes they can help us with the Dominion."

"Here, of all places?"

"It's the nearest place. Plus, it'll deter the Dominion. Or so they say. Now, of course, Captain Sisko wants you on your best behaviour when the talks begin. No swindling them, no introducing them to the concept of capitalism if they don't have it, no..."

"Yes, yes, yes. Mr. Odo, I'm just a businessman trying to make a living, not a swindler. If these 'Tau' wish to make use of my establishment here, then, why, they're perfectly entitled to. Now, if you please..."

"Brother! Brother!" Everyone looked up as Rom came running into the bar, looking excited. "I've made an amazing discovery! When we analysed the data from the stellar readouts..."

Odo pulled Rom towards him. "Keep. It. Down." He hissed. He turned to the other patrons. "Carry on."

Hubbub filled the bar again. Both Quark and Odo then turned to Rom.

"We have a bit of a situation here." Said Odo slowly. "Captain Sisko will not be pleased if you blurt out information that Starfleet may consider confidential."

"Sorry!" said Rom apologetically. "Thing is, we've picked up a number of class-M planets in this new area of space. We've also detected particle trails that can only be artificial in nature, along with celestial objects that cannot be natural. The only logical answer is a civilization!"

Quark and Odo rolled their eyes.

"Bit behind, aren't you?" sighed Quark.

"What do you mean?" frowned Rom.

"We know there's civilization in there. In fact, we've made contact with them, and they're on their way here. They're called the Tau. And when they arrive, I'd appreciate it, Rom, if you stayed out of the way, lest they decide that we're a society tolerant of complete cretins like you. I really don't think Captain Sisko or Picard will want us to make that kind of first impression."

**

Celestial astrography updated

Spatial co-ordinates 134423-DV

Preliminary scans complete

Estimation of at least three class-2 civilizations in presence of new astrographical area

Estimation of over 100 Class-M worlds

Spatial data indicates artificial warp signatures + indication of advanced and unusual faster-than-light propulsion systems

Spatial data indicates civilization of high technological degree

Spatial data indicates civilization of unusual genetic functions

Spatial data indicates civilization of advanced combat technology

Priority assessment complete.

First priority:

Initiate reconnaissance. Data must be gathered for strategic computation.

Second priority:

Combat and strategic capabilities of new races must be evaluated for strategic computation.

Second priority:

Total assimilation of all biological and technological attributes of new species.

Futility of resistance: guaranteed.


	4. Chapter IV: Eyeing Up

Ronen Vaskov stood up as the face of Aun'va appeared on the various screens positioned throughout the streets of this city on the fringes of the Tau Empire. The screens usually displayed inspiring messages and insights into the philosophy of the Greater Good, or reports regarding various breakthroughs and milestones achieved by their Tau guardians elsewhere. If the highest Ethereal was making an announcement, it would surely be important.

"Followers of the Greater Good," he began, "you will have noticed that our area of space was subject to a bizarre anomaly of an uncertain kind."

They certainly had. Not long ago, appliances all over the city had gone haywire as some Warp fluctuation took place. Moments later, the stars suddenly changed position, causing some to panic and distressing rumors to spread.

"Our Empire, as unbelievable as it may sound, has been transported back in time to a more sane and peaceful era, when the denizens of the galaxy are more liable to accept the Greater Good. We have already made contact with a civilization that calls itself the 'United Federation of Planets', which seems to view our existence with curiosity than hostility."

Others joined Vaskov as they watched the screen, displaying a map of the galaxy with various areas now filled in.

"This Federation appears to be one instigated by humans," continued Aun'va, "and therefore you, the Gue'vesa who have displayed wisdom in joining the Greater Good, will surely do well in convincing them of the virtues of our cause."

Vaskov nodded. He was the son of Guardsmen who had been left on this world during the Damocles Crusade, raised in concordance with the Greater Good. His eyes had been opened to the injustice and corruption of the Imperium, and the vile rotting tyrant atop the Golden Throne who collectively deluded and put down his fellow humans. Thankfully, so such evil clouding the minds of his fellows appeared to exist, so he would be willing to explain the benefits of joining the Tau to his less deluded contemporaries in this more enlightened time.

"I thereby ask you to accompany our Water Caste diplomatic teams to this Federation and demonstrate yourselves as the great examples of the results of submission to the Greater Good. You may volunteer if you so wish, but prime individuals have already been selected. Remember, you are one with the Tau."

The screen flickered out and the Gue'vasa dispersed, chattering among themselves. Vaskov had resolved to join already—he was curious to see the precise nature of this Federation, and to experience the satisfaction of bringing in new individuals to the fold of the Greater Good.

**

"Repeat what you just said."

Weyoun, emissary of the Dominion, stared in disbelief at the readouts before him. An area next to the Wormhole had just completely altered itself in terms of astrography. Theories were already been thrown around here on Cardassia—a Wormhole anomaly, a freak result of tachyons counteracting with dark matter, and various other nonsensical theories. The whole notion seemed so absurd that he needed it repeated to fully take it in.

"An area of space spanning several light-years has readjusted itself in stellar positioning." Repeated the Cardassian in front of him.

"Do we know of any other...anomalies?"

"Yes. Our intelligence agents have indicated that the Federation has made contact with at least one technological civilization there."

Weyoun considered. "I must consult with the Founders. I believe that if this civilization is susceptible to an invasion on our part, we could not only gain a new race to rely upon for support, but a position from which to flank the Federation. I must know more—what is the Federation planning to do with this species?"

"Talks have been announced to take place on Deep Space Nine."

"Talks? Well, this will be interesting. Have these talks monitored very closely..."


	5. Chapter V: Honor's Sake

Within a darkened chamber inside the main Klingon High Command building on Qo'noS, the highest leaders of the Klingon Empire gathered, around a holographic display of the galaxy, with the altered section highlighted. It had just come to light for the Klingon High Council had just make contact with a new species in this anomalous new sector—the 'Tau Empire', they called themselves. And naturally, the proudest warriors of the Klingon Empire were not entirely welcoming to another Empire challenging their domination.

"Brothers, friends, Klingons," began Gowron, "I have just been informed that the Federation is about to open talks with this...'Tau Empire'...aboard Deep Space Nine."

"What do we know this new species?" asked Martok, standing nearby.

"Precious little. If our intelligence is correct, their propulsion systems are quite impressive, as are their ships. Beyond that, we have little reliable information. "

"It is my belief," began one of the council members, "that we must dispatch scout envoys into this new area of space to gauge this new Empire. The Federation is made up of weak fools—this new species could be plotting the downfall of us all, behind smiles and pretensions to peace! It is our duty to see to it that they respect their place as outsiders to the intergalactic stage!"

"Honor will demand swift retribution to any aggressive move made by this 'Tau'." Agreed Gowron. "However, we must acquire more intelligence before we launch any aggressive move of our own. We do not yet know the military capabilities these newcomers have!"

"And that is the purpose of the expeditions I propose." Continued the council member. "The Federation, weak-hearted that they are, will not approve, so we need not draw this to their attention. A few Birds of Prey with their cloaking devices can analyse whatever fleets they may have. If it transpires that they are preparing for war as we fear, a quick and rapid campaign of lightning strikes will be necessary."

"What is this talk of foolishness?" The group looked up as Kahless himself entered the room. "We are on the verge of gaining a new ally in our conflict against the dishonourable Dominion, and all you can talk of is antagonizing them? Where is the honor in this?"

"You must understand that we do not know their true intentions." Said Martok darkly. "Technically, their space is still neutral, and should any of our expeditions be discovered, I am confident our Federation friends can doctor an excuse."

Kahless considered. "Do what you feel will be best for the Empire. In these days of trial, risks must be taken for the sake of honor."

Gowron nodded. "Wise words indeed." He turned to several Klingon fleet commanders standing nearby. "The vessels I refer to are already prepared. Tell them to go forth, and discover any agenda these 'Tau' may have."

**

Geordi La Forge picked up the cylindrical object before him, presented by Fio O'Viorla, of the Tau 'Earth Caste'. With the Enterprise and the Tau ambassadorial ship still on the way to DS9, they had permitted several Tau to come aboard and study the ship. Reportedly, some of the crew were already unsettled with them—was it the way they moved? The way they talked? Geordi didn't really care. He had an entire new civilization of technology to study.

"Fascinating." He said. "This is a quantum subtraction relay here, right?"

"Incorrect. It is for the redistribution of meson particles." Said the stocky blue-skinned alien.

"Ah, my apologies." Smiled La Forge. "Tell me, what is your species' technology mostly geared for?"

"The advancement of the Greater Good. Nothing more, nothing less."

They had been going on a lot about this 'Greater Good' ever since they had opened their hailing channels. La Forge hadn't got much of an explanation for what it was, but at least it sounded altruistic.

"Your own technology is impressive in some areas." Continued Fio. "You have reliable teleportation and we have noticed that you possess mechanical duplicates."

"Ah yes. That would be Data. He's more of a one-of-a-kind, really."

"And yet, you do not seem to have much in the way of armaments or militarism."

"You can talk to Captain Picard about that. We're more enlightened that what we used to be." Sighed La Forge wistfully.

"You are considerably more enlightened than what you will be." Said the Tau.

"I'm sorry?"

"In the time we once knew, your species holds the galaxy in the grip of madness and irrationality, centred around a crumbling corpse on at throne."

La Forge was confused. Did these aliens come from the future? And what were they implying? Was the Federation really going to become the society he was hinting at here?

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you."

"Our diplomats can explain better when the talks begin."

"I see." La Forge paused to check up on the activity going on in Engineering around them. "And incidentally, what is this Greater Good you mentioned?"

"The Greater Good is what drives us Tau to triumph and saved us from destruction. We seek to bring all species into its fold."

La Forge found himself even more disturbed. This talk reminded him of...the Borg.

"Even if they don't want to?"

"If a species refuses the Greater Good, it is our duty to enlighten them and open their eyes. By force, if necessary." He paused as another Tau entered Engineering and called over to him. "Excuse me. I must go."

As he walked off, La Forge stood there worried, feeling that maybe there was more to these Tau than met the eye.


	6. Chapter VI: The Welcome Party

"Gentlemen, ladies, the first delegation from what has been unofficially dubbed the 'Elysian Zone' is about to arrive shortly. I expect you all to give them a warm welcome and answer any uncompromising questions they may have. I expect you all to display the proper Starfleet conduct I have come to expect from you, so that we leave no bad impressions. Do you understand?"

At one of the main docking ports in DS9's docking ring, Sisko inspected the line of the station's main personnel, standing to attention and all ready to deliver a proper welcome to their guests. Upon receiving word of the Enterprise-E's imminent arrival, Sisko had seen fit to make sure that the station was as presentable as possible; all personnel were at their stations, told to greet the guests if they passed; O'Brien had confirmed that all systems were working nominally, and Quark had been told not to offer them anything unless they asked.

"The Enterprise and the Elysian entourage will dock with the station in a few moments. Do you have any queries?" continued Sisko.

"Yes." Said Bashir. "What...do we know of this species?"

"Captain Picard informs me that they call themselves the 'Tau', and that they are a humanoid race with a number of allies. Other than that, not much."

"Humanoid. Wonderful, that's a configuration the galaxy is suffering a shortage of." Muttered O'Brien.

"Something you wanted to say, Chief of Operations?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"What do we know of their technology?" growled Worf.

"Advanced in many respects, although from what I can gather they lack transporter technology and their propulsion drives are quite strange." Said Sisko. He then jumped and stood to attention as the computer announced the docking of the Enterprise. This was it, he thought. DS9's first official greetings to a new species. A species that could hopefully turn the tide against the Dominion. All they had to do was make the right impression, and the Federation could potentially gain a valuable new ally.

"Attention on deck!" The doors slid open as Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant stepped forward, with Picard giving a nod towards Worf, who returned it. Behind them were several beings that Sisko immediately found quite curious—there were a few blue-skinned humanoids as had been described to him, dressed in simple yet elegant robes, holding ceremonial staffs and not much else in the way of attire. Behind them were three vaguely bird-like, tall, bipedal creatures, with quills protruding from the backs of their heads like hair, and behind them a strange humanoid insect being that Sisko, despite his best efforts, found repulsive to look at.

"Captain Sisko," declared Picard, "may I introduce Por'Fiu Shata, representing the Tau Empire and its allies."

An Empire, they called themselves. This did not bode well for Sisko. One only had to take a look at the Klingons to see what a race that called itself an Empire usually entailed. But, hopefully, it was merely a term used for convenience of translation.

"I am honored to meet you." Said Por'Fiu, stepping forward and extending a hand, which Sisko shook.

"I am honored too." Said Sisko. "On behalf of my crew, welcome aboard Deep Space Nine."

"A most appealing construct." Continued the blue-skinned humanoid, as he was escorted along the Docking Ring. "I would also like to introduce Verlok, Tanax, and Korak, representing the Kroot, and Krysssh, representing the Vespids---our most loyal allies, who have come to accept themselves within the Greater Good, as I am certain you will too."

"We are honored." Squawked the three 'Kroot', bowing. Unlike the finery of the Tau, they wore simple bandoleers, clothes, and various satchels and bags, looking more like mercenaries than diplomats. But what really drew Sisko's attention was this mention of a 'Greater Good'—now, he was beginning to feel really disturbed, despite the apparent friendliness of these people. Were they expecting the Federation to surrender its sovereignty to them? Or perhaps it was a more innocent term for them, lost in translation.

As the delegation was escorted to the habitat ring, Por'Fiu continued.

"I have many questions to ask regarding your galaxy, your people…you claim yourselves to be a Federation, yes?"

"Correct." Said Picard. "One dedicated to ideals of enlightenment, freedom, and peace. Ideals, unfortunately, that are currently under threat…"

"Most noble ideals—ideals, which, I did not expect to find among you…" said the alien, sounding curious itself. "What is this threat you speak of?"

"The Dominion and their allies. A power located on another side of the galaxy, bent on subjugating our own territory." Said Sisko. "We are currently at war with them."

"So, despite your self-professed ideals, you still succumb to war."

"It is inevitable, in this case. We have to defend ourselves." Said Picard.

"Yes, true…"

Now within the habitat ring, Sisko guided them towards one of the conference rooms, which had already been decked out and prepared. Security personnel, standing by the walls, stood to attention as they passed, with Sisko nodding at them to stand at ease.

"Naturally," continued Por'Fiu, "a supposedly enlightened kind such as yourself will recognize the need for a Greater Good."

"Of course." Said Picard. "A 'greater good' is what we strive for—we do not seek material gain as we did in the past."

"You can say that…" said Odo, under his breath.

"This is most pleasing to hear." Continued the ambassador as the conference room doors slid open. "Then, I hope you will accept our offer for you to join our Greater Good."

"I'm sorry?" blinked Sisko as the delegation, along with himself and Picard, took their seats. Federation officials and formal diplomats were due to arrive soon, he thought—he wished they would get a move on.

"It is the belief of the Tau that the only way to create a harmonious and strong society that will unite the stars is connecting all races into our Greater Good." Said the diplomat. "Your Federation has many technologies and assets that we have noticed that will contribute greatly to the Greater Good. Likewise, we have much to offer you. Your culture will adapt to service the good of all."

Now, where have I heard that before, thought Sisko darkly.

"Ah…" said Picard, clearly unsure as to what to say. "Would this entail…the loss of our sovereignty?"

"You would be incorporated into the Greater Good alongside all species living under the benevolent guidance of the Ethereals." Smiled the diplomat.

"You see…" said Picard, "we do not see such subjugation as necessary to build strong alliances and improve the conditions of worlds, as opposed to simple alliances that do not compromise sovereignty. Might I ask what the consequences would be if we refused?"

"Then, it would be our unfortunate task to force you to see the wisdom of joining the Greater Good." Said Por'Fiu.

The words hung in the air like daggers.


	7. Chapter VII: Decisions, Decisions

Within his office in Paris, the President of the United Federation of Planets flicked nervously through the reports on his desk as all the available Starfleet Admirals on Earth stood before his desk, including one of the Federation's most prominent ambassadors: Spock himself. Nevertheless, this new turn of events had been very disturbing. Captains Picard and Sisko had just sent the latest dispatches from Deep Space Nine detailing the species designated 'Tau', with the talks with them put on hold until the delegation the president had dispatched could arrive.

Apparently, these Tau were quite technologically advanced, although curiously lacking things like transporters, with the support of many other species in their territory. According to Picard, they conformed to the ideology of a 'Greater Good', which they believed that all species should submit to. This was what disturbed him. A species following such a concept was an imperialistic and expansionist one by nature, greater even than the Dominion or the Klingons; rather like the Borg, in fact. Apparently, they were put on hold now after Picard had informed them that they would consider their demands for the Federation to submit to this Good of theirs, but they would have to give them an answer eventually. He did not want to start a war with an advanced species when they were already against the Dominion, but nor did he want to compromise the sovereignty of the Federation, when they were fighting against such a thing.

"What are your thoughts, gentlemen?" he asked finally.

"They can't be trusted." Said one of the admirals. "I say we analyse all their capabilities and strike accordingly."

"That's Cartwright thinking for you." Said another. "I see we play along with them now; we can arrange a deal. They will help us fight the Dominion in exchange for joining this 'Greater Good' of theirs, and then we can see to it that the conditions are not too damaging."

"What if they don't accept it?" said the first admiral. "They seem pretty damn pragmatic to me! They will accept nothing less than total domination! Mister President, I say that this 'Tau' is a threat greater even than the Dominion!"

"What are your thoughts…Ambassador Spock?" asked the President finally.

"Logically, the mere fact that they are willing to engage in talks should suggest that they are enlightened at least to an extent." Said Spock. "Nevertheless, we must be cautious when dealing with them. I believe that we will be better positioned to make a decision once the delegation proper has arrived."

"Mr. President, if we may…"

The group looked up as two aged figures in admiral's uniforms entered the office: Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. Both over a century old, and it showed, with Chekov no longer the wide-eyed young navigator he had been back in the days of Kirk, and Sulu's hair stark white. Nevertheless, they were considered the old guard amongst the Federation Admiralty. Both had distinguished themselves under Kirk and more besides, and therefore their word carried much weight.

"Ah, admirals." Sad the president. "I thought you were readying for retirement?"

"Not any more, meester preseedent." Said Chekov, his voice croaky and hoarse. "Ve've just seen the reports from Deep Space Nine. Ai! It is quite an occurrence, this!"

"Indeed." Sulu nodded. "Mr. President, we feel that we should put up a strong show to these aliens. We should show them that we can defend themselves, and that we are not children, as they seem to think we are. But we must not antagonize them. We must show them that we have allies in our fight, and prove that we are enlightened too."

"Ah. I haven't seen you in a while." Commented Spock.

"Just like old times, comrade." Winked Chekov.

"But we are not yet certain as to their military capability…" said the president nervously.

"Then ve shall inwesteegate." Said Chekov. "Back in our day, ve'd sneak a few probes in, have a look at some of their planets…ve are explorers, are all."

"Your days are over—no offence." Said one of the admirals. "Kirk might have done that, but he isn't around anymore. These creatures can't be that far ahead of us technologically, if they're willing to talk to us."

"Maybe it's because they're more advanced technologically that they're willing to talk to us." Said Sulu gravely. "Ultimately, if it transpires that we cannot beat them in war, then we shall simply have to submit, for the sake of our people…"

"Admiral Sulu's logic is sound." Agreed Spock. "It may be that we cannot beat them. If that is the case, then joining their Greater Good would be logical…for the greater good."

"Bullcrap!" continued the other Admiral. "How do we know we can't beat them? We prolong the talks! We squeeze every bit of information out of them! We get them to divulge as much as they can about their technologies! We learn their weaknesses, their strategies! Then, we react accordingly."

"That is also logical, if a bit extreme." Said Spock. "Gathering as much intelligence about these people should be our highest priority."

"And if it turns out that ve can fight them, and they want to fight us…" said Chekov, "…vell, I may be old, but I can steel handle myself!"

"Gentlemen," said the President. "I have decided. The priority for now is prolonging the talks and acquiring as much intelligence as possible. If we have to resort to some…underhanded methods…so be it. Spock, you're on the next ship to DS9. Dismissed."

"Underhanded methods?" said Sulu to Chekov as the group dispersed. "Against an expansionist enemy we know little about? This is feeling like old times more and more."

"Indeed." Smiled Chekov. "All ve need is Bones and Uhura, and the party will be starteeng…"

**

"All ships proceed with caution…"

Aboard the D'deridex class Warbird K'torex, Romulan fleet officer Donatra observed the viewscreen as the mining vessels they had been accompanying set to work on the asteroids drifting ahead. Like the Federation and the Klingons, the Star Empire had also been alerted to the fact that a large area of space had inexplicably arranged itself; thus, several ships of the Mining Guild had been dispatched for science checks on the debris in this new sector, to see if any new resources exploitable by the Romulans had come along with the new planets.

"Commander," said one of the bridge crew, "we're picking up an incoming vessel…"

Contacts in the Federation suggest that it had already made contact with a new species in this sector, but information had been sketchy at best. Still, the fact that the Federation had made peaceful contact showed that the same could happen in the case of the Romulan Star Empire. She looked up as a small vessel, sleek and curved, resembling a Federation Defiant-class vessel, came towards them.

"We're receiving a transmission."

"Put it on."

The blue face of a fairly ugly humanoid alien flickered into view on the screen. Donatra resolved to be careful about this. She didn't know what technology these people possessed, nor was she going to pull the Romulan Empire into war.

"Greetings." Said the alien. "I am Captain O'Sha of the Tau Empire. I extend my greetings to you."

"I am Captain Donatra of the Romulan Star Empire." She said. "I also greet you."

"I want to enquire as to what your species is doing in our territory." Continued the alien.

"Cataloguing." Donatra said simply.

"In which case, we request you leave, or we will react accordingly. Nevertheless, we would also like to extend our enlightenment to your species via the Greater Good. Return to this location with your leaders and diplomats, and we shall show you what we have to offer."

The screen flickered out.

"It could be a trap."

"That's a chance we'll have to take." Said Donatra simply. "If we play this right, the Romulan Empire could gain a distinct advantage. Now, put me through to the mining vessels…"

The face of a young miner flickered into view.

"Report." Said Donatra.

"We have found many veins of minerals and substances that are of incredible value." Said the miner. "If we had more time, we could set up a major operation here…"

More reason to play friendly to these creatures, thought Donatra.

"Remind me, miner, what is your name?"

"Nero…"


	8. Chapter VIII: Consider This

Within his quarters, Benjamin Sisko sat flicking through a PADD, studying and digesting the various biometric scans the station computer had taken of the visitors, who were currently in one of the guest suites. The Tau themselves did not seem overly remarkable as far as humanoids were concerned, but the 'Kroot' apparently had very interesting genetic structure and attributes, with DNA that did not correspond to the rest of their genome apparently present in their cells. The 'Vespids' were optimized for quick, rapid movement, with not much to say beyond that. As for their technology, the computer had thus far detected concealed pulse weapons present on them—not as humane as phasers, and considerably more destructive. With all their talk of 'all under the Greater Good', these things had thus far not left a favorable impression on him.

He put aside the scans to view some messages from Starfleet and the Federation presidential offices. For now, interaction and communication with these Tau was to be left to a minimum until proper Federation envoys could arrive—he wondered if keeping them cooped up here was going to be any challenge. Security images from their quarters revealed that so far they were only talking among each other; the translation programmes were still working on deciphering their language. Scans of the ship that had met the Enterprise were also available, betraying advanced weapons systems, engineering that O'Brien would likely love to get his hands on, and more disturbingly, a complement of ground forces of the likes he had never seen—tanks, powered armor, weapons of mass destruction. Not since the days of Kirk had the Federation considered procuring such weapons on such a scale.

The door buzzed.

"Come in." Called Sisko.

He looked up to see Worf, Odo, Dax, and Bashir enter, looking distressed. Probably they had come to tell him of their discomfort over these creatures. He wouldn't blame them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Captain," began Bashir, "the crew have been feeling...unease over these 'Tau'."

"Those...'Kroot' creatures have a most disagreeable presence." Agreed Worf.

"I will cut to the point, captain." Snapped Odo. "The fact is, captain, we still know precious little of these creatures. For all we know they're pulling the wool over our eyes, to use an apt human saying of yours. The nature of their appearance is very suspicious, and I'm told that the ship with which they made contact matched the profile of a warship—not exactly fitting for First Contact, no?"

"We mustn't jump to conclusions." Mused Sisko.

"Indeed." Said Dax. "But Captain, according to one of the dispatches Starfleet sent you, we are authorized to compile all information and intelligence we can over this new species by any means possible, correct?"

"Correct." Said Sisko, raising an eyebrow. "Just what are you proposing?"

"It's simple, Captain." Said Odo. "We take the Defiant and perform limited reconnaissance into their territory. The cloaking device should give us an advantage. Everything so far has indicated that they are not the paragons of virtue they claim themselves to be, and if they are planning any hostilities against the Federation, we must confirm that now."

"Sneaking into their territory during diplomatic talks?" said Sisko.

"Captain, while such an act admittedly lacks honor, I must admit to seeing the logic behind this." Said Worf. "My instincts tell me that these people are hiding something from us. To not take precautions would be foolish."

"Starfleet has all but given us explicit authorization." Said Bashir quickly. "It is imperative that we go ahead with this immediately, as they may otherwise intercept our communications or Starfleet could procrastinate too long for it to be effective."

Sisko considered. Admittedly, they needed all that they could about these creatures. But a violation of territory during first contact talks? There was so much potential for this to go wrong. On the other hand, if they were planning something, then the Defiant was the ship to find out. He weighed up the possibilities, acknowledging that this could well be one of the decisions of his career. Finally, he decided.

"You have my authorization." He said quietly. "Understand, that if you are discovered, I will disown all knowledge of this meeting. The Federation will disown all your Starfleet connections. We will not attempt extradition. We will not attempt rescue. Understood?"

"Understood."

Sisko sat back and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Within the quarters he had been provided, Por'Fiu Shata of the Tau Water Caste considered all that he had observed of these humans—well, not just humans, given the various strange humanoids that he had noticed. They were so far removed from the humans they had known that it was almost surreal—they lacked fanaticism, they seemed to possess actual scientists not caught up in dogma and superstition—in fact, they did seem to have much in the way of dogma or superstition at all. One the other hand, they had nowhere near the spine of their descendants. They considered this war against this 'Dominion' to be a matter of existence, whereas by the standards of their future selves it would be but a paltry intergalactic skirmish. They put so much emphasis on 'morality', and 'enlightenment', forgetting that there was no room for that in war. The Tau had come to see that the hard way.

"Honorable Por'Fiu," said one of the Kroot, growling and clicking, "the ridge-headed one disturbed me."

"The one they called Worf?" he said.

"Yes." Hissed the Kroot. "He smells of pride and arrogance. I sense a challenge in him."

"Now is not the time." Said the Water Caste diplomat. "We must wait for these people's envoys proper to turn up."

"Bah! They procrastinate with talk and more talk!" snapped the Kroot. "They do not trust us! We must use force, to bring them into the Greater Good! More glory for the Tau! More glory for the Kroot!"

"Absolutely not." Said Por'Fiu. "There is no sense in expending valuable lives and resources to enlighten a society with force when you can do it with but words."

"They have their own 'Greater Good'! They said as much!" continued the Kroot. "They will not listen! They will not be convinced! We must display our strength, to make them cower like the hatchlings they are!"

"Be silent." Snapped one of the other diplomats. "We will use force only if it is necessary."

"Unfortunately, now that I consider it, I must digest his point." Said Por'Fiu, recalling some of the astrographic information he had been given on one of their datapads. "They spoke of warlike, aggressive races such as 'Klingons', 'Romulans', and a 'Borg'. They do not seem the type to accept the Greater Good."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, my friend, that the Ethereals should consider mobilization."


	9. Chapter IX: A Show of Defiance

"Lieutenant Dax, activate the cloak and take us full ahead. May Kahless forgive me..."

Fading into invisibility, the USS Defiant detached itself from Deep Space Nine, moving forward at impulse away from the station, accelerating towards the boundaries of the Tau Empire. On the bridge, the crew sat in silence as the computer began mapping out an optimal route to take. Worf, having been put in charge as commanding officer, sat silently observing the stars on the screen before him—with his experience commanding the vessel against the Borg during the First Contact incursion, and with Sisko staying at the station, he had been chosen as the right sort of commander for this type of mission.

"Are you positive they cannot detect us through our cloak?" Work asked O'Brien at his console.

"Short answer: no." Said O'Brien. "I have, however, modulated our tachyon, ion, and thermal residue in tune with the surrounding subspace undulation and..."

He sighed as Worf gave him a blank stare.

"I've done everything I can to minimize our emissions."

"I hope it will suffice." Said Worf as they continued to cruise forward. "If we must engage in combat, I pray that our weapons will be effective. Honorable combat will redeem this sneaking around, hopefully."

"Just focus on getting us through this, Worf." Said Bashir, present on the bridge.

An hour passed, as the crew sat barely talking to each other, crossing further and further past the designated Federation boundary of this new sector, with the sound of the engines and cloak humming away in the background becoming almost engrained into them. Worf sat impatiently in the commander's chair, reviewing simulation results on a PADD relayed by the computer based on readings of the few Tau vessels encountered thus far—they did not look good. Sighing, he sat back, and considered that in this case he would have to compromise honorable combat for the sake of the safety of his comrades. This was not very Klingon of him...but it would have to be necessary. As Captain Sisko would say, he mused to himself, in times like this, sacrifices must be made.

"Sir," Dax, at one of the tactical stations, turned around. "We're picking up several objects, straight ahead."

"On screen."

The screen flickered to display a flotilla of long ships kilometres in length, spread out in formation, with fighter-like craft similar in size to the Defiant flying around them on patrol. Worf sat up, and tried to consider the possibilities. The one that first sprang to mind was that their suspicions were correct—these dishonorable blue-skinned aliens were indeed mobilizing to bring the Federation to its knees. Trying to let his rational side get the better of him, he tried to entertain the possibility that this was merely a precaution, against barbarians such as the Romulans, or the Borg. After all, in a galaxy unfamiliar to them, would these creatures not try to play it safe?

"Looks like a bloody attack formation." Breathed O'Brien, as they brought the Defiant closer.

"Are we taking readings?" Worf asked.

"Affirmative." Nodded Dax. "Scans indicate the presence of railgun weaponry on those vessels, and weapons systems capable of attacking at very long range. Beyond that, a lot of the readings are confused."

"We'll go in closer." Growled Worf. "Any indication they've spotted us?"

"None yet." Nodded O'Brien.

"I recommend we minimize engine output." Said Dax. "Momentum will carry us forward."

"Do it."

The glow of the Defiant's engines was dimmed, it continued to move slowly forward, approaching the waiting flotilla—as they drew in, a planet behind it drew it into view, with mushroom-like orbital stations, dwarfing Deep Space Nine and perhaps eclipsing the similar-shaped Earth Spacedock in size, hanging above it. The crew of the Defiant momentarily tensed as they passed what looked like some sort of buoy by a few thousand kilometres—a hair's breadth cosmically—and relaxed when no reaction came from the waiting ships. Perhaps it would the case that these beings didn't even have a concept of cloaking technology.

"What can you make out of that planet?" snapped Worf to Dax, as the Tau vessels entered visual range. The computer had already set about identifying weak spots and optimal targeting locations, but those ships were...big, to say the least. Less like ships and more like gigantic metal fortresses hanging in space.

"M-class. Signs of developed habitation." Reported Dax. "Industry and what I'm assuming are ground-based space defences too, alongside that. We'll have to go right into orbit for more precise readouts."

"That's not all." Announced another crewman. "We're detecting vessels that don't correspond with the profile and design of the others."

"Bring them on screen."

A small group of strangely-designed ships, some vaguely monolith-like, others resembling two attached spheres, came up before Worf, who by now was strangely feeling more awed than fearful. Alone in the presence of these immense vessels, which certainly seemed more than capable of taking on Starfleet's finest, observing their actions and stumbling right into their domain...he felt almost like a mortal in the realm of gods, observing their incomprehensible actions. Hopefully they would glean some information that would nonetheless betray the mortality of these 'gods'.

"Okay, new readings in." Said Dax as they passed the flotilla, heading towards the looming planet straight for one of the orbital stations. "It's certainly quite a militarized world—I've detected mobilized ground forces like no other."

"Let me see." Said Worf, producing his PADD as the information was uploaded to it. He digested the grainy images that he saw: assembled ranks of armored warriors with chunky, bulky weapons; mobile suits of armor, and hovering vehicles sporting railguns and missile launchers, taken from the position of high orbit that they were in. Everything he saw emphasised a doctrine of range; a doctrine of cowardice and dishonor, as far as he was concerned. True warriors fought each other staring in the eye, not taking pot shots from over the horizon.

"Definitely mobilization." He growled. An...invasion army. No, no, no, he tried to assure himself. They were clearly just taking precautionary measures. After all, would anyone with sense not do the same even from the scarcest of observations of the likes of the Romulans or Gorn? Or even his own people?

"Sir," said Dax, "updated images."

His PADD changed. It now displayed images of the soldiers being loaded aboard sleek, streamlined transport vessels. Worf almost slammed it down. That was it. They were mobilizing. If this was truly for the purposes of the defence, they would have no need of loading their own defence troops aboard transports!

"I've seen everything." He growled. "Take us out of here, immediately."

The Defiant turned around, and began to surge forward as fresh power was diverted to the engines. As soon as they were clear, they'd warp the rest of the way back to DS9, and present their intelligence to Captain Sisko and Starfleet. The Federation had to see this, immediately.

"Sir," reported O'Brien, "the cloaking device is starting to go on the strain. We should expect power failures."

"Take us towards that asteroid belt." Declared Worf, indicating a position on the system map on his PADD. "That will surely disrupt enemy sensors if the cloak fails."

"Affirmative..."

Approaching a cluster of asteroids, the Defiant's cloaking field began to flicker, with warning messages appearing on bridge consoles. Worf wondered what was the sensor range of those vessels—he estimated that they'd have at least a few minutes if the field failed. He waited as the computer began plotting the optimal place to go to warp, taking into account the positioning of the Tau vessels and the various features of this system.

"We're in the belt." Announced Dax as the Defiant passed by a huge asteroid, gliding through the various chunks of rock floating about them. Worf took a deep breath as O'Brien finally cut the cloaking device, just before the warnings on the various consoles jumped to red. Now, all they had to do was jump to Warp, and they would be safe. The Tau would no doubt detect the warp jump, but they had no way of knowing who would be responsible.

"Warp jump imminent." Declared O'Brien. "Computer's calculating vectors..."

"Commander!" said Dax in panic. "On the screen!"

Worf's eyes widened as one of those sleek, manta-like Tau craft appeared into view among the asteroids ahead—no. Not when they had got so far.

"Activate jamming!" he declared. "We can't let them become aware of our presence!"

"Enemy craft turning to face us, sir."

Worf gritted his teeth. Perhaps he would gain honorable battle after all.

"Power up phasers and torpedoes." He growled. "If now is the time for combat, so be it."


	10. Chapter X: Foresight, Farsight

"Alien craft now directly facing us, sir!"

"Hold fire!" said Worf, raising a hand. His Klingon said told him to open fire with maximum power, to be the first to claim a trophy of these Tau, but yet his other side, the side formed by years serving under the Federation and Captain Picard, told him to hold back; perhaps diplomacy remained an option. Perhaps he could even buy time while O'Brien readied the warp drive, or the cloak—in any case, shields were at maximum. If they were going to give him a fight, he was ready for it.

"We're getting a transmission of some kind from the vessel…" said Dax. Worf nodded. Thus far the jamming had been calibrated to only permit communications with the Defiant and the opposing vessel.

"Put it through."

"…_you have attempted to infringe Tau space and thus you will be destroyed."_

"Fire all weapons." Worf immediately snapped.

The forward phaser cannon banks and torpedo launchers of the Defiant opened fire, as the Tau vessel immediately pulled off evasive manoeuvres, spitting and activating countermeasures. What looked like Gatling pulse weapons of some kind built into her hull swivelled in Defiant's direction and opened fire, peppering her shields intensely. In response, the Defiant managed to land a phaser strike on her hull, burning it, but the enemy vessel continued to weave and turn through the surrounding asteroids, forcing the Federation ship to give chase. If they got too far ahead, Worf knew, they would get ahead of their jamming field, and would be able to call in reinforcements.

"Captain!" shouted Dax as the craft slowed down ahead. "The vessel appears to be releasing…drones of some kind!"

Looking at the screen before him, Worf focused as the sleek craft jettisoned several smaller objects, vaguely resembling saucers with wings and sporting those forward Gatling-type weapons. Impressive, he thought. Already he could tell that these Tau were not going to be a pushover when it came to combat in the cold darkness of space.

"Target and destroy those drones!" he shouted as they immediately flew wildly around nearby asteroids like flies around compost, as if to try and confuse the weapons systems on the Defiant.

"Sir, they appear to be stealth craft of some kind…sensors having difficulty targeting and isolating them…" said O'Brien through gritted teeth as more burst fire struck the Defiant head on.

"Fire all weapons in their direction, maximum spread!" shouted Worf. Firing wildly with phasers and torpedoes, the Defiant blew through the drones, blasting chunks out of the nearby asteroids—but then Worf noticed the main vessel accelerating away in the direction of open space, no doubt so they could properly call for reinforcements. Sowing those drones as a distraction—predictable in hindsight, but it was now he realized just how little they knew of the capabilities of these things. This was foolish, foolish, he thought to himself. He should never have accepted this dishonorable, backstabbing mission.

"Lock on torpedoes and fire!" Worf yelled as the vessel began to near the boundaries of the asteroid belt. "Target their engines!" First sever your opponent's limbs before you go for the final blow. One of the basic rules of Bat'leth combat. Just as easily applicable here.

Spitting forward a stream of torpedoes, the Defiant accelerated as the ship drew towards empty space—Worf sat up as they made confirmed hits on the vessels' aft, sending charred debris bleeding out of it. Greatly slowed, the vessel re-orientated itself to let loose a concentrated barrage of burst fire on the Defiant's hull as she came over it, blasting at the damaged spot with phasers repeatedly. Finally, with power conduits damaged and reactor coolant leaking, the vessel exploded, sending some debris striking against the asteroids around it.

"No sign of communicated transmissions." Announced Dax.

"Mr. O'Brien, are we ready to go to warp?" demanded Worf.

"Affirmative, sir."

"Commander," one of the crewmen looked up. "Detecting another vessel approaching… not ours, not Tau…"

"Whose?"

"Profile matches that of…a Gorn ship."

Worf sighed. There was nothing more he could do here without compromising the Federation or his honor. Time to go.

"Go to warp, now."

The Defiant's engines glowed before she jumped away to warp speed, just as a Gorn destroyer flew overhead, heading directly towards the Tau fleet ahead.

"Admiral Kor'O, we have detected two faster-than-light drive activation signatures within very short space of each other, in the fourth sector…"

Aboard the command deck of the Gal'leath class battleship _Hand of Enlightment, _senior Tau fleet commander Kor'O Falshia Kais Myr analysed the readouts of the approaching vessel coming at high sublight speed towards them. He had expected such blatant intrustions into the territory of the Tau Empire from beings who did not comprehend what they were dealing with. Nonetheless, he would ask questions first and shoot later—for now, it was not in the interests of the Ethereals to go to war with Gue'la they knew hardly anything about.

"I represent the Kor'vattra of the Tau Empire." He declared, speaking on all channels. "We hereby demand you announce yourself and your intentions immediately."

"Admiral," a nearby crewman, wearing a visor plugged into one of the sleek consoles lining the white, brightly-lit bridge, "we have lost contact with one of our patrol craft in the vicinity of the asteroid cluster."

Kor'O tensed himself. Losing contact with a patrol craft just as these people intruded into their system. Perhaps it was just coincidence.

"Vrrr…." A distorted, blurry hologram of what looked like a humanoid, lizard-like creature flickered into view before him, staring with empty eyes—the Ethereals taught never to judge Gue'la by appearance, but the repulsiveness of this thing tempted Kor'O to let loose with all weaponry on their ship, now very close to their perimeter.

"I am Sssshahr, representing the Gorn Hegemony." He growled. "This space was previously agreed by treaty to be in the possession of the Gorn."

"That is no longer the case." Said Kor'O. "This space belongs to the benevolent Tau Empire now. If you wish to make use of it, you may embrace our Greater Good and our banner, and you will be elevated to far beyond what you are now."

"We have no interest in surrendering ourselves to heathen outsiders like you!" snarled the Gorn. "You will leave this space now, or you shall suffer our wrath!"

Pathetic, thought Kor'O. They honestly thought they could challenge at Tau Kor'Vettra wing with that puny, insignificant little vessel? Like so many Gue'la, these people were all bluster and no strength. And like those same Gue'la, they would have to be educated forcibly to understand that all prosper under the Greater Good. As the saying went, if words do not enlighten a Gue'la, railguns and ion cannons should do the trick.

"It is you who will leave." Said Ko'O. "Leave now, lest you provoke a war you cannot win. The Tau Empire has faced graver threats than you."

"You take our space! You try and intimidate us with your meaningless rhetoric! You look down upon us with your smugness and self-superiority!" ranted the Gorn. "Take this as a warning!"

From thousands of kilometres away, the Gorn vessel opened fire, sending forward primitive missile weapons. Kor'O chuckled, before nodding to the gunnery ops station.

"Target those warheads, and bring to bear all firepower on that vessel."

ECM and point defence lasers went into effect, vaporizing the missiles one by one. Moments later, as the little ship turned around on the spot, dozens of hyperaccelerated massive railgun rounds slammed into it, overwhelming its shields and atomizing it.

"Let all Gue'la who would defy the Greater Good beware." Declared Kor'O on all frequencies. "Never trifle with the Tau, lest you want the Tau to trifle with _you_."

"Commander, our agents within the main Septs have delivered this."

Sitting and meditating within his living chambers on the primary world of the Farsight Enclave, on the verge of space known by the Tau, Commander O'Shovah, better known as Commander Farsight, looked up at the messenger before him. Not so long ago, his loyal warriors had been thrown into distress as the stars altered their positions and all presence of the Imperium vanished—some had claimed that all signs pointed to them being thrown back almost 40 millennia into the past. He did not know what to make of this, and like any wise leader, he had resolved to digest further information before proceeding.

"Let me see." He mused, taking and opening the data capsules presented to him. He analysed the information projected via hologram before him—the Ethereals had made contact with an all-new human domain, a 'Federation', that claimed, like the Ethereals themselves, to be one devoted to harmony and enlightenment. And like the Ethereals, he soberly thought, they were no doubt trying to take those who interacted with them for fools.

More information. Warlike races, such as the Klingons. Scheming races, the Romulans. Some of them, it seemed, very ripe for conquest, or 'forced acceptance' to the Greater Good that Aun'va and the others spewed forward.

"One thing is evident." Announced Farsight.

"What is that?"

"Our Enclaves are no longer restricted by the Gue'la across the Gulf. While the Ethereals busy themselves with bullying others, we shall discreetly bring others into our own fold…and from there, like a pincer, we can make our move."


	11. Chapter XI: In Cold Blood

"We stood neutral when the Klingons and the Federation were staring each other in the eye! We stood neutral when the Borg descended upon the Alpha Quadrant! We stand neutral even as the Dominion threatens all who do not submit to it! Now, our territory has been defiled, our ships attacked, by these upstarts, who have appeared out of nowhere! We shall mobilize, attack, and display our ability to the galaxy!"

Within the primary meeting chamber of the halls of government on the capital world of the Gorn Hegemony, calm discussion had turned to heated uproar upon the arrival of news that this new 'Tau Empire' that had literally sprung out of nothingness had destroyed a Gorn vessel inspecting territory that rightfully belonged to the Hegemony, apparently with little provocation. To violate Gorn space was one thing; to simply respond to the fact that they were trespassing with violence to those who pointed it out was another. The supreme Gorn monarch, having yet to show up, had not made any decisive announcement, but his words certainly did not indicate that he wished to sit down and exchange pleasantries with the Tau.

"My fleets are moving into formation as we speak! Our armies are being mustered!" declared Tsalnis, supreme commander of the Gorn military. "All we need is direction, to know whether we defend against any onslaught or push into their territory before they can muster!"

"The Federation is conducting talks with these 'Tau'." One of the spokespeople in the rows of seats n the humid chamber stood up. "An attack may risk jeopardizing any attempts of an alliance with them in the face of the Dominion!"

"You say we should back down like cowards?"

"No. I merely say that we set up our lines, so that they may appear as the aggressors."

"And if they think the same thing?" snapped Tsalnis. "What does our image in the eyes of others matter when we are discussing the sanctity of that which belongs to us? Should we have our ancestors mock us for being weak? If we move and sweep aside the fleets of these upstart vermin before they can respond, then we shall earn the respect of all, for putting down these warmongers before they could pose a threat to the entire quadrant!"

"Typical of you military types." Growled the spokesperson spitefully, snorting loudly—a Gorn sign of strong contempt. "You think with disruptors and torpedoes rather than with sense! You fail to consider the size of this new alien Empire—it is vital that we earn the sympathy and support of the Federation, so that they may aid us in bringing down these sub-beings!"

"The Federation? The Federation are preoccupied with fretting over the Dominion, lest you forget! Besides…"

"Enough!"

All fell silent as the supreme monarch of the Gorn entered, distinguished by his more prominent head frills and his dulled scales, flanked by armored bodyguards and imperial concubines. Many liked to think that the monarch's power had dulled in recent times, divided between the government and military, but his word was not be taken lightly, especially in times such as this. After all, he practically had the priesthood in his pocket, and Gorn were nothing if not pious.

"I agree with those who say that our first priority is assembling on our own borders." He growled. "To simply assault an empire larger than our own on such short notice is foolishness of the highest level! Furthermore, I concur that we require allies. I hereby declare that I shall travel to Earth as soon as possible, to make an official appeal to the Federation President himself!

"So, we _are _going to beg to the warm-blooded ones." Said Tsalnis angrily. He then immediately took a step back as cold eyes fell on him; commenting on the words of the monarch in such a manner would not do wonders for his career, to say the least. That much, they could all agree on.

"That is my decision." Continued the monarch. "Begin recruitment! Get the shipyards to work! We go to _war!_"

"Captain Sisko. I regret to bring grave news to you…"

Within his office aboard Deep Space Nine, Sisko tensed himself as the Tau representative prepared to speak. Had they uncovered the Defiant? If so, he could say goodbye to his career as a Starfleet officer…the respect of his family and colleagues…and possibly the future of the Federation…but if that was the case, wouldn't Por'Fiu here seem more heated?

"Yes?" breathed Sisko.

"I have been informed that our space was violated by a race called the 'Gorn', which attacked our vessels there with little provocation." Said Por'Fiu. Sisko raised an eyebrow. The Gorn. They weren't exactly very active in the intergalactic community, but lately, in the face of the Dominion, they had been approaching the Federation with friendlier than usual overtones. And now, if his intuition was correct, they had incurred the wrath of this Tau Empire—he thought something like this would happen. An Empire appearing out of nowhere wasn't going to have a guaranteed peaceful first contact with everyone in the Alpha Quadrant, after all.

"Therefore, unless there are mitigating circumstances, we would like your Federation to know that we hope that you will not interfere. I expect our leaders to take action to protect our territories against any possible incursion."

Sisko sat forward. On one hand, it was the duty of a Starfleet officer to keep the peace in the galaxy as much as possible. On the other, seeing this Tau Empire in full conflict with another foe would be a far more productive way of ascertaining their capabilities than subterfuge. Conferring with Picard and then the admiralty would top priority, though, he thought.

"I see." Said Sisko. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to talk with my colleagues and my superiors over this."

"I understand." Said Pior'Fu. "Do not consider us warmongers, Captain Sisko. We only engage in conflict where it is necessary."

I hope, thought Sisko, as Pior'Fu got up and walked out of his office. Something wasn't right with these creatures, he felt that much. With that, he pressed his combadge.

"Picard? We need to talk…"

In a small system on the very frontier of the Tau Empire, a wing of triangular vessels hung in the cover of a large asteroid as they monitored waves of long, modular vessels assemble into formation, joined by wave after wave of transport vessels. An invasion force, obviously. But it did not appear to be directed at their space…yet.

On the command deck of the foremost vessel, Hasge'en of the Tholian Assembly observed the readouts, as his communications officer relayed the latest intelligence and chatter. As far as he could tell, the Gorn had done something to aggravate the people of this empire had had inexplicably appeared out of nowhere. Naturally, the Assembly did not desire any threats at all to Tholian power; it was his mission to verify the nature of things out here.

"Commander." Clicked one of his subordinates, as its segmented limbs moved across complex control panels, with panels that were incomprehensible to humanoid eyes relaying constant streams of data. "I recommend we leave now. We have acquired enough data for our needs."

"Very well." Nodded Hasge'en. "It is my belief that this race poses a threat to all the Alpha Quadrant…I will make a plea to the Assembly asking that we assist the Gorn in some way."

"They will not listen. I doubt the assembly will be wished to dragged into a war between other species in times like this."

"We shall see."


End file.
